<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introducing Julianna Selena Molina by Lylah_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953237">Introducing Julianna Selena Molina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes'>Lylah_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Julie and Reggie bond over being Selena stans, Julie's middle name is Selena, Post-Season/Series 01, thats it thats the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since when do you know Spanish?” Julie asked the bassist. </p><p>“I picked up on it back in the day,” Reggie said shrugging.</p><p>“What he means is he totally learned Spanish from listening to Selena’s music on repeat for years,” Luke smirked.</p><p>“Hey, don’t judge,” Reggie scoffed. “That was time well-spent.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introducing Julianna Selena Molina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally though of this hc and couldn't rest until i wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie sat on her bed, peacefully painting her nails an array of pink, purple, and blue as the next song started playing from her favorite playlist on Spotify. She immediately recognized it and started softly humming along to the beat.</p><p>
  <em>Bidi bidi bom bom</em><br/>
<em>Bidi bidi bom bom</em><br/>
<em>Bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom</em><br/>
<em>Bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom</em>
</p><p><em>“Cada vez. Cada vez que lo veo pasar. Mi corazón se enloquece y me empieza a palpitar</em>,” Julie started singing along with the late singer. “<em>Bidi bidi bom bom y se emociona. Ya no razona no lo puedo controlar. Bidi bidi bom bom.”</em></p><p>Julie has always looked up to Selena as an artist and always wanted to reach the same level of success she did. Also, there was this piece of her that wanted to do the singer proud since she was named after her technically; her middle name. Julie’s mom used to always joke that the name “Selena” is blessed and is the reason she was gifted with such a strong beautiful singing voice. With Selena as the example, Julie had no choice but to believe it as a young girl. If she was being honest with herself, she still believed it. </p><p>
  <em>Bidi bidi bom bom </em><br/>
<em>Bidi bidi bom bom </em><br/>
<em>Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom</em><br/>
<em>Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom</em>
</p><p>The song continued and Julie couldn’t help but smile at the adorable lyrics that reminded her of a certain electric guitar playing ghost. </p><p>“<em>Cada vez. Cada vez que lo oigo hablar. Me tiemblan hasta las piernas y el corazón igual,” Julie sang louder. “Y se emociona. Ya no razona</em>—”</p><p>“<em>No lo puedo controlar y se emociona!</em>” A voice popped inter room interrupting her. “<em>Ya no razona y me empieza a cantar. Me canta así, así, así, así!”</em></p><p>It took her brain to register the fact it was Reggie was poofed in to sing with her. </p><p>
  <em>Bidi bidi bom bom </em><br/>
<em>Bidi bidi bom bom </em><br/>
<em>Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom</em><br/>
<em>Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom</em>
</p><p>Julie watched in both bewilderment and awe as Reggie happily danced and sang along flawlessly in Spanish, his voice blending nicely with Selena’s. As the scene unfolded Alex and Luke trickled into her room. </p><p>“<em>Cuando escucho esta cancion</em>,” Reggie smiled at her picking up her brush and pointing her in lieu of a mic. </p><p>Who was she to refuse a Selena duet?</p><p>“<em>Mi corazón quiere cantar así!</em>” She sang into her hairbrush, continuing the lyrics.</p><p>“<em>Bidi bidi bom bom! Bidi bidi bom bom!</em>” </p><p>
  <em>“Me canta asi!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me canta a tiiii!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cada vez que lo veo pasaaaar”</em>
</p><p>Her and Reggie went back and forth between each lyric taking turns extending the brush to the other. And finished the song together.</p><p>
  <em>“Bidi bidi bom bom!! Bidi bidi bom bom! Mi corazón se enloquece cada vez que lo veo pasar y me empieza a palpitar así, así!” </em>
</p><p>The end of their impromptu performance was met with applause from their remaining bandmates. Julie paused her playlist before the next song started playing.</p><p>“Since when do you know Spanish?” Julie asked the bassist. </p><p>“I picked up on it back in the day,” Reggie said shrugging.</p><p>“What he means is he totally learned Spanish from listening to Selena’s music on repeat for years,” Luke smirked.</p><p>“Hey, don’t judge,” Reggie scoffed. “That was time well-spent.”</p><p>“Reg used to be obsessed with her. We saw her live about three times” Alex said with the same smirk as Luke, joining in on the teasing. “One of those times, he dragged us across the Mexican border to see her perform live for his sixteenth birthday,”</p><p>“SHE WAS THAT GREAT, OKAY?” Reggie said defensively. “Julie, you would’ve done the same if you were in my position,”</p><p>“I would’ve,” she agreed. “I would do anything to see her live. She’s kinda a big deal to me.. My mom named me after her; Julianna Selena Molina,”</p><p>“That’s beautiful,” Alex breathed out.</p><p>“It suits you,” Luke said, nodding in agreement. </p><p>“I can tell you all about seeing her perform live if you want,” Reggie suggested.</p><p>Julie nodded eagarly. </p><p>“Julie, she was amazing! Just standing in front of her was enough to blow the wind out your lungs,”</p><p>“Or cause you to blackout, right Luke?” Alex nudged the boy in question.</p><p>“Black out exactly three times,” Luke laughed. “One for each time we saw one of her concerts,”</p><p>“Guys—Don’t listen to them, Julie,” Reggie pleaded.</p><p>“What about the time Reggie was drooling over AB?” Luke’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“How he thought he was straight is beyond me,” Alex sighed painfully.</p><p>“I wasn’t drooling over AB,” Reggie denied. “He was a cool bass player! I was admiring his skill,”</p><p>“Wanna talk about skill?” Luke’s eyes gleamed mischievously. “Go ahead, Reggie, tell Julie about the Spanish version of Home Is Where My Horse Is.. Tell her why you wrote it?”</p><p>Reggie mumbled under breath.</p><p>“Speak up, dude, we can’t hear you,” Alex said, his face so smug.</p><p>“I wanted her to sing it with me,” Reggie pouted. “It was my dream! A Selena and Reggie Duet! It would’ve come true, but she… Um, she died,”</p><p>Julie couldn’t believe that it took her thing long to piece together that her friends had mostly likely experienced Selena’s entire career the same way her mom did. Also, the fact that they and Selena died in the same year a few months apart. </p><p>“It was a rough patch in Reggie’s life,” Luke informed her.</p><p>“I can only imagine,”</p><p>Julie looked at her boys and saw them for the second, since freeing them from Caleb’s stamp, less as ghosts and more as three boys who had lives similar to hers and it was taken away from them too soon. It was moments like these Julie thanked her mom for sending them her way.  </p><p>“I took a few polaroid pictures with her once at a meet and greet,” Reggie spoke up, in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. “I think I can find them between our junk in the loft,”</p><p>“You sure Bobby didn’t steal them?” Luke scoffed, reminding Julie that Trevor is still someone they had to confront.</p><p>“He better not have! I’ll haunt for the rest of his life if he did,” Reggie jumped up. “I’m going to look for them!” </p><p>“Hey, Reg, before you poof out?” She quickly called after him.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m technically named Selena and would love to sing Home Is Where My Horse Is <em>en español</em> and help your dream duet come true,” </p><p>“Julie, why?” Luke and Alex both cried out. </p><p>“You’d do that for me?” Reggie raised his brows, ignoring the others.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” She replied as he gave her a give hug and poofed away with a quick thank you. The other guys followed in suit, most likely to tease him some more. </p><p>“It’s the least I can do for you…” She continued into the quiet atmosphere of her bedroom.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song featured was Bidi Bidi Bom Bom by Selena .. check it out if you aren't familiar</p><p>also stream Selena: The Series on Netflix </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>